monstersuperleaguefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Patanda/11/09 Maintenance
Maintenance Schedule * 11/09 (Thu) 7:10 ~ 8:50 (UTC+0) Maintenance Details ▸ New Astromon Added * (4★, all elements) D’Artagnan added * Astroguide > (4★)D’Artagnan’s added. ▸ (4★)D’Artagnan Capture Festival * Festival Preparation Event period: 11/9 (Thu) After Maintenance ~ 11/14 (Tue) 2:59 (UTC+0) ** You will get a Lucky Ticket x1 when clicking submit button after writing your wish. ** You will get an additional Lucky Ticket x1 when the community reaches the goal for overall wishes. ** You will get a Lucky Ticket x1 when done sharing on facebook. ** You will get an additional Lucky Ticket 1x when the community reaches the overall share goal. * Festival Event period: 11/14(Tue) 3:00 ~ 11/27 (Mon) 2:59 (UTC+0) ** (4★,Fire/Water/Wood)D’Artagnan will appear randomly as Event Astromon in Adventure Area, and you will be able to obtain during the Event period. ** (4★,Fire/Water/Wood)D’Artagnan will appear with a probability similar to S.Rare Astromon in Adventure Area. ** You will receive Lucky Ticket 1x everytime you capture 2, 4, and 8 Astromons. ** Additional ranking in the top7 will give u bonus tickets. * Finale Period: 11/27(Mon) 3:00 ~ 11/28(Tue) 14:59 (UTC+0) ** You will be able to use ur Lucky Tickets to use Nezz Lottery Machine. ** Jackpot can contain Gleems, 600 Astrogems, D’Artagnan, 1,000,000 Gold, Secret Egg. ▸ New Guardian Dungeon Event * (4★,Fire)D’Artagnan Guardian Dungeon Event added * Event Period: 11/14 3:00 ~ 11/27 2:59 (UTC+0) * (4★,Fire)D’Artagnan's Guardian Dungeon will replace the Kilobat Guardian Dungeon during the event period. ▸ Rebirth Changed * Event period: 11/14 3:00 ~ 11/27 2:59 (UTC+0) * Rebirth Astromon: (3,4star, Fire/Water/Wood/Light/Dark)Yeti + (4★, Fire/Water/Wood)D’Artagnan * Rebirth Egg (Rebirth Bonus) Summon List: (4★, Light/Dark)Yeti + (4★, Fire/Water/Wood)D’Artagnan * Rebirth Bonus Counter will reset * (4★, Light/Dark)Yeti's Egg will be on sale at Crystal Shop as a reward of Rebirth Bonus Counter Reset ▸ Limited Fusion Event * Event period: 11/14 3:00 ~ 11/28 2:59 (UTC+0) * You will be able to obtain (4★, Light/Dark)D’Artagnan through Fusion Summoning. ** Equipped Gems will disappear when fusing, so we suggest you to unequip all the gems when fusing. ** You will be able to get variants with random rate when fusing. (The rate will be random even when variants are used as a material) ** The Astromons obtained through fusion will reset to level 1 no matter what materials you used. ** The shape of the Gem's Slot will be changed randomly when fusing. * (4★, Fire, Evo.2)Charles D’Artagnan +(4★, Water, Evo.2) Charles D’Artagnan = (4★, Light, Evo.1)D’Artagnan * Cost:300,000 Gold * (4★,Fire,Evo.2)Charles D’Artagnan) + (4★, Wood, Evo.2)Charles D’Artagnan = (4★, Dark, Evo.1)D’Artagnan * Cost:300,000 Gold ▸ D’Artagnan Package Added * Event period: 11/14 3:00 ~11/28 14:59 (UTC+0) * Cost: 990 Astrogems * (4★,Water)D’Artagnan + Gold + Guaranteed Gem Chest + EXP Booster (1hr) * You will be able to obtain Secret Egg when purchasing 3 times * You will be able to obtain (Fire/Water/Wood random summon)Gleem's Egg as a bonus when purchasing 5 times ▸ New Seasonal Crystal Shop Deal * Event period: 11/14 3:00 ~ 11/28 14:59 (UTC+0) * (4★, Water)Variant D'Artagnan's Egg will be sold at the Crystal Shop for 500 crystals. * (4★, Light/Dark)Yeti's Egg will be sold once at the Crystal Shop for 100 gold. ▸ Benedict's Support Pack Event * You will gain an additional *2 Booster for 12 hours after purchasing the Benedict Support Pack. This offer only works once. Sources: Official Facebook Page, Maintenance Notes Category:Blog posts Category:Latecian News Category:Maintenance Notes